Chaos (Aladdin)
Chaos is an unfathomably powerful divine entity who appears in Aladdin: the television series as an antagonist, during the episode "When Chaos Comes Calling". Although in truth he is more of an anti-villain in nature, being governed by his own set of rules (that often run contrary to those of others) he is especially hostile towards anyone that seeks to restrain him, use him or play him for a fool. About Chaos ﻿ Chaos is a divine entity who embodies disorder, surprises and every other aspect of the unpredictable. He seems to exist since the beginning of times, as centuries-year-old magical beings such as Mirage, and even Genie (who was sealed for ten-thousand years) know him in person (and are terrified of him). He appears as a big, blue, winged cat with human-like features such as his goatee, and has golden bangles on his paws. He is heavily based on the Cheshire Cat, which is seen when his smiling face appears before he does and disappear after he teleports. Chaos states to know Fate personally, and to dislike him for going against the grain and cheating at cards, but whether this is an actual statement or a joke is never known, and considering his character, both options are possible. As the embodiment of unpredictability, Chaos wanders from place to place (and dimensions to dimensions) to "make things more lively" (ie: wreaking havoc) wherever he deems the situation to be boring. He dislikes routines, cliched situations and everything boring, but he acts out of a light-hearted love for pranks rather than actual malice. Chaos is above Good and Evil, which he finds equally boring. Like Genie, he has a slapstick sense of humour and his pranks tend to make references to other media. Personality-wise, he is laid-back, fun-loving and rather friendly, but his love for fun usually makes him more of a nuisance than anything else. Yet he is only really dangerous when someone gives him orders. He does not displays it often, but he is extremely shrewd and clever, and he can see through very well-made manipulation and turn it to his advantage. In spite of his personality and the nature of his existance, for whatever reason, he planned his revenge on Mirage. Powers and Abilities Chaos is one of the most powerful beings in the Disney universe shown to date, and arguably the most poweful in the Aladdin universe. As a deity, Chaos is completely immortal and contrary to Genie Jafar he has no boundaries and can use his unlimited magic freely, being most likely able to kill - something Genie Jafar cannot. Genie states that his magical powers are greater than any genie and that he makes his own wishes. Chaos can transform anything and anyone into whatever he wants, (partially or completely) he can create things and people from scratch, open gate in space, control and summon the elements, and so on and so forth. When he created an evil doppelganger of Aladdin, it triggered the creation of an evil doppelganger of Genie at maximum power, without Chaos even causing it willingly. To put it simply he can do whatever he pleases. He is not omniscient though, as it would ruin all his purpose of unpredictability. History Chaos made his first appearance in Morbia - the abode of Mirage - where he made fun of the Evil Incarnate: who soon trick the deity (or so she thinks) into heading Agrabah, which she describes as a boring cliché where everyone lives happily ever after, with hopes that he would destroy it while she watched. Seeming to have successfully done so Mirage soon observed as Chaos made his way to the royal banquet and transforms Iago's head into the head of Gilbert Gottfried, the one who makes his voice. Iago, oblivious to what had happened, attempts to get food at the banquet and terrifies/shocks the guests - then panicks upon looking at his reflection in a metal jug, knocking food to the floor as he runs around the table. While observing the events from afar Chaos proceeds to transform one of the guest's heads into that of a donkey. As some of the guests attempt to leave Chaos once again warps reality - causing them to grow kangaroo legs and hop around screaming. Hakim, who was guarding the banquet, changes into a giant hippopotamus. Another guest is changed into a whale and the final guest into a vase of daisies with a mouth. The madness prompts Aladdin to call on the aid of Genie, and everything returns to normal. Aladdin thanks Genie - only for Genie to admit that he had not been the one who stopped the magic. (In reality it was Chaos, who had seemingly had his fun for the moment.) After the guests leave in a foul mood Genie uses a huge machine to "translate" Abu's explaination as to who caused the riot - as Abu is the only one who saw Chaos - resulting in a stick-figure of Chaos, which the deity describes as a "remarkable" likeness. Chaos' presence is met with great alarm by Genie, who warns Aladdin not to anger the powerful entity - unfortunately Jasmine doesn't listen and confronts Chaos. Chaos grows angry when Jasmine orders him to leave and shrinks her to the size of an insect - causing her to be in danger of being stepped on several times by Aladdin before Genie saves her. Aladdin, still clueless as to Jasmine's location angrily demands Chaos to bring her back - prompting an angry response: yet moments later he returns Jasmine and Genie, since Aladdin would not of expected such an outcome. Chaos then makes a comment on Aladdin's usual "boring" existence, prompting Iago to go on a rant about the varied adventures the group get involved in. Aladdin comes up with an idea to try and get rid of Chaos by convincing him they were not "boring". Chaos listens, impressed by how unpredictable life for Aladdin is: however Genie makes a mistake by stating the only predictable outcome is Aladdin always wins. Chaos takes this as an opportunity to cause some mischief and creates an Evil Aladdin. At first Aladdin refuses to fight for Chaos' amusement but later is forced to in order to defend some of the guests from the banquet, who are being harassed by Evil Aladdin in the street. The battle is interupted when Genie arrives and attempts to aid Aladdin, prompting Evil Aladdin to unleash his own Evil Genie. The two Genies proceed to engage in a progressively destructive fight that threatens Agrabah with destruction. Meanwhile Mirage watches from afar and is content with the destruction until Chaos mentions her name - she becomes nervous as the heroes begin telling Chaos that Mirage is the predictable one (always evil, always scheming etc) and decides to manifest in Agrabah herself. However soon after arriving Mirage is attacked by Evil Genie and panicks, telling Aladdin to use the lamp: Aladdin proceeds to do so by making the wish: "I wish you to release Mirage, and return Agrabah to normal!" Chaos then points out the true surprise, that Mirage had actually helped save Agrabah rather than destroy it - prompting her to disappear in a rage as she finally realising she'd been played for a fool all along. Chaos then reveals that the entire event was designed as payback for Mirage trying to trick him earlier - though he did warn Aladdin to keep up the "good work", stating that if he ever got "boring" he'd be back. Gallery Trivia *Considering the crossover between Hercules and Aladdin, the fate Chaos was referring to could possible be the Fates of Greek and Norse mythology. Although he spoke of Fate in pronoun, referring to Fate as a "he" and as a single individual, which makes it unlikely he's talking about the three Fates. *He is called "The Master Trickster" by Mirage, as well as "Master of Surprise" and "The Unpredictable". *Chaos possesses several traits similar to the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, such as disappearing, leaving only his grin behind, and leaving footprints before actually appearing. *Like the Genie, his magical tricks tend to make references to other media. *He does get angry when people start giving him orders, warning in a threatening voice not to do so. This may be because chaos has no order. Category:Feline Villains Category:Immortals Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Deities Category:Omnipotents Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Amoral Category:Chaotic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Pranksters Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Thrill-Seekers